


Charlie

by jadedrose



Category: Gilmore Girls, NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedrose/pseuds/jadedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory has one objective; find Tony DiNozzo! No pairing except for L/L mentioned in passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie

Twenty-six year old Rory Gilmore kept quiet as the friendly man showed her to the correct floor and then pointed out the person she was looking for. Giving him a small smile, she took a deep breath, and took the plunge. "Anthony DiNozzo?" She called out as she approached the man. "Tony DiNozzo?" She tried again. The office was now silent and it seemed like every single pair of eyes were now on her. Luckily for her she grew out of her awkward stage long before she became the well known ZNN reporter she was today or all the stares would have bothered her. "Are you Tony DiNozzo?" The man in question was looking at her like she had grown another head and it was beginning to irate her.

Anthony Tony DiNozzo was in the middle of recounting his nightly sexcapades to his teammates when he heard his name called. When he saw who was asking for him he just couldn't get his mouth to work. He recognized the young woman as one of ZNN's newest reporters. If he recalled correctly, from watching some of her stories, she specialized in foreign issues and could usually be seen reporting from one war torn nation or another. Clearing his throat he stood and plastered a grin on his face. "Yes, yes I am. What can I do for you Ms…?" He trailed off and left his eyes linger longer than appropriate on her visitors badge that was clipped rather high on her shirt.

"Gilmore." Rory gritted out at his rather rude, childish, behavior. "Rory Gilmore." She stressed her last name. It was a well known fact that her grandfather was now serving his first term as Connecticut's Senator; a fact she was still having trouble accepting. Her eyes moved from the cocky Italian when the other man sitting at the desk right beside DiNozzo's stood and made his way over.

"You're Richard Gilmore's granddaughter?" Timothy Tim McGee asked more as a confirmation of fact that an actual question. It took a moment for him to place why she looked so familiar. "You just did a news report from Libya right? You interviewed one of the rebel leaders!" The story was so riveting that he'd been following her reports almost religiously ever since. "Sorry I'm Tim, Tim McGee. What do you need Tony for?"

"Yes it is more intriguing that a reporter would be here for DiNozzo." Ziva David decided to chime in now that Tim had. "You cannot be dating or you would know what he looked like already. So what brings you here?"

Rory automatically liked Tim so she gave him a genuine smile but before she could answer the occupant of the third desk decided to join the conversation. By her accent she would guess the woman to be Israeli. She raised her hand and pointed at DiNozzo. "He slept with my mother." She said bluntly never one to really beat around the bush. "You slept with my mother!" This time it was louder.

"I…what?" Tony blinked and he chuckled nervously. "I think I'd remember sleeping with a mother." He was clearly offended as he looked to his friends for help. "I don't sleep with moms!" He rushed to try to save his bad boy, playboy, image.

"My mom isn't old!" Now it was Rory's turn to be offended at what he was applying. And I have proof that you slept with her." This was said rather smugly but this man was getting on her nerves! "She was sixteen when she had me." Again she defended her mothers age.

Tim was enjoying Tony's discomfort. "Memory going Tony? Maybe you're the one that's old."

Ziva eyed the younger woman. "What proof do you have that he slept with your mother?"

Rory was waiting for this and pulled a picture out of her pocket. She handed it to Ziva ignoring Tony's grab for it. "That's all the proof I need."

"Oh, it's a baby!" Ziva said startled as she stared at the picture. "So this is your….brother?"

"Charlie." Rory nodded. "Charles Lucas Gilmore-Danes." She said with a smile. "My step-father adopted him shortly after he was born when his biological father made it clear he wanted nothing to do with him." She glared at Tony.

Looking over Ziva's shoulder Tim could tell that the baby in the picture was clearly a DiNozzo; it was all in the face. "Tony!" He chided. "What's Abby going to do to you when she finds out you're a deadbeat father?"

Tony snatched the picture off Ziva, glared at his friends, and held it up to get a better look. The baby looked to be maybe five months old and it was clear as day that he had his eyes. Swallowing hard his hands began to sweat. "Lorelai is your mother?" It was slowing coming back to him. All the calls, followed by voice mails, that trickled into an occasion text message, and then finally nothing. He had been arrogant to think she was obsessed with him after their three rather ordinary dates but obviously she was trying to tell him about the child that had been created on the third and final date. He handed the picture back. "You said he, uh, that he has a father? Why are you here now?"

Rory took the picture back and tucked it back into her pocket. "Charlie started getting sick last month. We've all been tested and none of us are a match. Frankly I'm here because you're Charlie's last hope."

"He's sick?" Tony felt his stomach drop. "Of course. Where do you need me and when?"

"Children's National Medical Center and today if possible." With that said Rory spun on her heel and started for the elevator.

Tony grabbed his stuff and hurried after the retreating girl. "Wait!" He slid into the elevator just before it closed. "If I had known…." He shook his head.

Rory shrugged. "Mom doesn't hate you. How can she when you gave her Charlie? Sure she was hurt for awhile but then her and Luke, my step-father got back together and then got married. And he's always been there for Charlie. " She stepped out of the elevator once they reached the ground floor. "She would have come herself but things have been hectic. So I offered to find you and drag you kicking and screaming to the hospital if I had too. Just be prepared Luke will probably want to punch you so you might want to just let him do it and get it out of the way." She stopped once they were in the parking lot. "You want me to drive or do you want to follow?" Pulling her keys out of her pocket she unlocked her Prius and waited.

"I'll follow I guess." Once Tony was inside his brand new Camaro, green, he let out the breath he had been holding. He followed the silver Prius and let the tears fall. Tears for a son that he didn't even know. By the time they reached the hospital he was ready to do anything he could for the little boy. Anything!


End file.
